


The Office

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto is stressful at work and with the help of Shikamaru, he decides to have sex with people to relieve himself from stress.





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> My new story of Naruto! It takes place in the Era of Boruto. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \-------

Naruto was fucking stressed from all the work that he had been doing. He hadn't had gotten enough sleep and he hadn't been home lately. Shikamaru had suggested on watching porn on the computer to relieve himself, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea to even think of it in the first place. 

Naruto sighed as he leans against his chair. He had so many documents to look over and sign before he was able to do free time. He looked down at his desk and then toward his computer.

He swore to himself as he looks around the office and he knew that the door was locked. "I must be crazy," he muttered as he booted up the computer.

He looks around for the small paper that Shikamaru had given him the other day. He types in the website and Naruto almost had a nose bleed.

Right there in front of him was a naked woman with her tits showing that was as huge as Tsunade's. He licked his lips as he began to browse around.

The website was showing him different kinds of sex position and there was even a video that showed him an orgy. It was at that point where Naruto had a strong orgasm while watching the feed.

\-------

"Are you done with those papers?" Shikamaru asked later that day.

Naruto huffed as he stares at his friend. "Do you know a website featuring men?" He asked.

Shikamaru stared at him before grinning, "You saw the website?" He asked.

"Yes, but I think I would rather have sex with other people," Naruto replied.

Shikamaru frowns, "Why not have sex with Hinata?" He asked.

"That isn't good enough," Naruto replied shaking his head. "That's why I want to do both genders," he said looking at Shikamaru, "what's the policy on adult age here?" He asked.

"There isn't one, but Naruto, parents won't go for it. I think you're out off line with the children," Shikamaru said worriedly.

"I'm not going to do the children, Shikamaru," Naruto said huffing, "I just want to do Sarada and Boruto," he said licking his lips.

"Weeeell, I'm not sure if the rumors are true, but according to my source, Sasuke did Sarada before he left the village again," Shikamaru said.

Naruto frowns as he remembered Boruto telling him Sarada was limping. "I think it may be true," he said.

"As for the website for men, there might be some, but I haven't searched for sure. Why not take a look yourself?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded, "You wanna have sex with me?" He asked.

Shikamaru stared at him. "I shouldn't be encouraging you since you're married…." He began.

"My marriage is already failing and I'm sure Hinata has been with other men," Naruto said.

"That still doesn't mean I should encourage you," Shikamaru said frowning.

"Will you have sex with me?" Naruto asked again.

Shikamaru sighed. "Not right now, Temari is in town and it wouldn't seem right," he said.

Naruto grins at him. "It will be well worth it, Shikamaru!" He exclaims.

\------

The first one to have sex with Naruto was Ino Yamanaka. He was surprised that Ino would jump at the chance but once Ino saw his rather large size of a cock, she couldn't disagree.

The both of them were naked as Ino was facing the table and she was gripping the edge of the table with both of her hands.

Naruto was holding onto her hips as he pounds into her as if his life was going to end soon. The desk was creaking with each thrust but luckily the room was soundproof for no one to hear.

"Ah ah ah! Harder Naruto! Ram into me harder!" Ino begs as she hadn't had sex for months.

It was skin against skin as neither one couldn't stopped moaning. Ino could feel her breasts against the cool surface of the desk.

She was aching for Naruto to touch them. However she couldn't let him touch them as he was busy pounding into her.

Sai had been so busy with missions that he barely has the time to look at her anymore. Ino groaned out loud as she felt Naruto's cum coming inside of her.

Who knew that the knucklehead ninja would be this good in sex? Naruto pounded into her more slowly as he wanted her to cum as well.

Ino couldn't take it anymore as she shouted out and came. The two panted as Naruto kisses her neck before he pulled out from her making her winced.

"How can you're cock be that large?" Ino asked turning around as she gestured to his cock.

"I guess I'm rather lucky," Naruto replied as Ino huffed. "What size are you're breasts?" He asked.

"Sakura's breasts are larger than mine," Ino commented as Naruto's eyes widened, "I think hers are a size D?" She said unsure.

Naruto licked his lips as he touched one of her breasts and squeezed. Ino moans at the touch as Naruto just kept on squeezing. "Ah fuck, Naruto," she moans out.

"I just love breasts," Naruto replied as he stopped squeezing and flicked the nipple making Ino groan. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaims suddenly as he had let go off the breast.

"N-Naruto?"

"Bend down to the floor with you're ass in the air. We're going to fuck you in both ends," the original Naruto said.

"Yeah, we want to see those breasts jiggle," the clone replied.

The original Naruto walks toward the face of Ino with his cock hanging out. Ino looks up and her mouth began to water at the sight of it.

"Suck it bitch," the clone Naruto ordered as he slapped her ass making it jiggle.

Ino gasped as she opens her mouth and the original Naruto pushes it inside her mouth, making her gag. Naruto gasped as Ino began to bob her head making her moan.

She was moaning as the clone Naruto was slapping her ass making it red on each cheek. "This is one horny bitch!" Naruto commented.

"I hope the other women you'll fuck are like her," the clone Naruto said as the original didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------
> 
> I have no beta to look after my grammar. I hope this story will turn out good like my other Naruto stories.


End file.
